


Hidden Skills

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [26]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Canary Prompt: Sara picks Len's pocket</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyReh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/gifts).



> Timeline: Not long after Left Behind & Progeny.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.

Leonard sidled up to Sara in the galley and leaned against the counter next to where she sat on one of the stools. "So, I hear that you have a thing for bad boys," he drawled.

Sara turned to look at him questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"Raymond couldn't wait to tell everyone about your skills at stealing 1950s cars," he said.

"Ray's such a gossip," Sara acknowledged, then shrugged. "So what if I had a boyfriend or two in high school that were delinquents? My dad's a cop. I was rebelling."

"Not just in high school," Leonard prodded.

"What's with the sudden interest in my dating history?" Sara asked, turning to face him fully.

"Not so much the dating history as an interest in what other skills you may have learned along the way," Leonard said.

Sara raised an eyebrow at that. 

"Of the criminal variety," Leonard clarified.

Her other eyebrow rose.

"Not of the assassin variety," he amended again.

"Why do you care?" Sara asked, flippantly.

"Always good to know the skillset of one's teammates," Leonard answered. 

Sara leaned towards him and said, "You're just going to have to find out the hard way." She jumped off her stool and sauntered out of the room, a plan beginning to form in the back of her mind. If Leonard wanted to see what other criminal skills she had, then she'd just have to show him.

She gave him a few days to stew in curiosity, and for some of the bruises to heal that Mick had given to him, before making her attempt.

"Those are still looking pretty nasty," she said, standing in the doorway of his room with an icepack in her hand.

"They're healing," Leonard said, waving her into the room and setting his book aside.

"Gideon could heal them faster," Sara suggested.

"No, I earned these," Leonard insisted. 

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Sara said, stepping into his personal space, relieved when he didn't move away from her.

She leaned over a bit and pressed the ice pack to one of the worst bruises on his cheek with her right hand. She'd made sure to wear a loose top with a wide neck today, just for this purpose, giving Leonard a nice look down her shirt.

Leonard cleared his throat and reached up to pull her hand away from his face. "Um, Sara, what are you doing?"

She stood upright and smirked. "Just demonstrating some of my other criminal skills," she said, holding up the pack of playing cards that she had just picked from his jacket pocket.

Leonard blinked up at her, his hand automatically going to his pocket and finding it empty. A slow smile of appreciation spread across his face, until it pulled at his bruises and he had to drop it.

"Not bad, Assassin," Leonard said, approval in his voice. "Or should I start calling you 'Crook', too?"

Sara handed him the ice pack and adjusted her shirt. "Let's stick with Assassin for now," she said. "'Crook' is yours. Wanna play?"

Leonard nodded. "You can even deal," he offered.

Sara climbed up on the bed with him, shuffled the cards, and dealt them, wondering how she was going to demonstrate her skills with a set of lock picks next.

The End


End file.
